


That Stupid Helmet (Reylo One Shot)

by gullymoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, comical, masked kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullymoe/pseuds/gullymoe
Summary: Rey is tired of seeing Kylo Ren in his helmet and thinks it's look stupid. Decides to take it off herself and didn't expect to have certain feelings as she unmasks him.Takes place during The Rise of Skywalker on Kef Bir.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	That Stupid Helmet (Reylo One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reylo fic. Omg. Please enjoy!

She hated that stupid helmet.

It made him sound mechanical, masking any emotion and rendering his voice to something unrecognizable. She remembered smelling the fresh sulfur on it when he first connected with her on Pasaana.

"Oh no," Rey thought when she saw him suddenly appear with that black metal helmet on, only it was dreadful looking. It was pieced back together with a burning red adhesive melted between the cracks. It looked like a child tried to poorly mend it back together. It was sad at best.

But yet, here he was again, for the 3rd or 50th time trying to reach out to her. Get her to join him. Blah blah blah. She was done with it.

"What...do you want?!...Kylo?!" She asked through gritted teeth. She was standing alone on the edge of the cliff on Kef Bir. She was trying to ponder what to do next. Her crew had just landed there and their mission was to find the wayfinder on the rotting death star that was only a couple miles away sitting in the sea; waves crashing around it. She wanted to be alone for a moment. Even though there was little time left, she needed to think. But he had interrupted her with his strong appearance.

He stood very still, looking stoic and cool-headed. Sometimes she wondered if his mask could hide his feelings in the force, but no. They were real and raw right now. His dark cloaked appearance did not pair well with the pale grey sky and the dull grassy fields. His cowl blew in the wind only slightly.

"I wanted to know if you put some thought into what I told you. When you were running away off my ship."

"That was... Half an hour ago." She furrowed her eyebrows in scrutiny.

"Right...." He tilted his head down towards the ground and then looked back up, almost as if trying to hide any chagrin. "I figured you were in a rush. So I thought maybe we could talk in a more private manner."

"And what makes you think I would have changed my mind in that time?"

"Nothing really..." He inched his way closer to her. "Other than the fact that I pointed out that we are a Dyad in the force." 

_"Oh yeah, that,"_ She thought. She didn't want to admit that she HAD been thinking about that bit of information that had her mind reeling, along with the other stuff she just found out. About how she was related to an evil dark lord from the old empire. How her parents were dead because of him. It disturbed her more than anything. She wanted to yell at Kylo Ren and ask how in the world he knew all of this about her. Why him? Why was it always HIM that had to get into her business and tell her everything about her. She was sick of it.

However that mask was just irritating her again.

"Why don't you take off that stupid mask then if you want us to talk in a more, 'private, manner'?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to..."

She scoffed. His stubbornness was even more irritating. 

"But you have taken it off a couple of times since we have encountered each other. Why are you keeping it on again?" She slowly began moving towards him. "What are you trying to hide, Kylo?" She used his dark name in disdain. She knew his real name, but he clearly didn't want to go by it anymore.

He stared at her through the vacant metal slits silently. Not responding. His force energy was oddly calm, but she could sense that he was desperate; craving.

"Well, take that thing off or else."

Kylo Ren edged closer to her as she moved forward, "Or else... What?" his voice was beginning to become quieter; almost snake like.

"Or," she scrunched her nose. "I will take it off myself."

He scoffed. His breath making a vibrating hiss in his helmet. "You don't know how," he spoke, almost as though he were playfully taunting her. He was already looming over her as she looked up at him.

"I can figure it out... myself," she tilted her chin up at him with a great confidence; the same fierce like energy she always put forth on him that she knew he couldn't resist.

She raised her hands and put them on top of his helmet. If he could remove her necklace through a former force bond, she could remove his helmet.

Her hands touched the cold, metallic surface of his head. He quickly grabbed her forearms as she locked her hands on his head; her teeth gritting. She remembered watching him the first time he took it off. There had to be a secret mechanism somewhere. He gripped her arms, but he did not fight her or push her away. She felt the release button on the left and there was another on the right. " _Just got to push both at once and..._ "

"Pssshwww!"

The helmet released and pulled forward. Now she could take it off. 

His hands relaxed, but they still held on to her. He gave in. _Gotcha_ she said to herself. Now he was at her mercy. Not that this was a terrible thing or anything. They have gotten into worse encounters. Like earlier when she thought she killed Chewy in a ship they were both fighting over. Or the time they had their first lightsaber battle. I mean they both had their weapons on them and could get into another fight, but what was the point anymore? She was tired of the fighting and the bickering and _oh..._

She slowly lifted the helmet and his dark midnight hair started to curl out at the bottom.

Now his helmet looked like a stupid helmet with hair. His robotic persona was starting to look more human. She gave a silent scoff and tried not to laugh. Then his sharp chin stuck out; and then his lips. His full pouted lips were slightly cracked, but soft looking. Rey just stopped and stared. There was some stubble around them. It had been awhile since she was this close to him. His lips parted as they released out into the open hair. He caught his breath and gave a slow sigh. She remembered that sigh. It was a sigh of nervousness or defeat... Like when they first touched minds and he was surprised by her power. Or when he nervously asked her in Snoke's fiery chambers to join her. Chest heaving; his gloved hand raised towards her, whispering please. 

Now he looked mysterious. His mask, while terrible as it was, was revealing a human; her dyad. A tingle ran down her spine. _What the hell was happening?_

She had been so angry the past several hours and even for the past several months. Rey was mad at Kylo- AT BEN for choosing the dark side. Mad at him for choosing to fight against her. Mad at him for making things hard again. Why the hell would she chose him over what he had done? He had one chance to make it right again.

However, she had forgotten his coy lips and his soft breathing. He was so tall and majestic. She had forgotten how tall he was when he towered over her while it rained on Ahch-To. She remembered his pathetic face when he agreed with her about being a monster.

She watched his adam's apple bop up and down as he swallowed. It reminded her of the time when they were in the cozy hut on that same island. She reached out to him and confided with him about how she felt alone; so alone and still could not find any answers about herself. She remembered how he swallowed nervously as he told her she was not alone; showing empathy. Connecting with her.

She really missed him.

And she forgot why she wanted to unmask him in the first place or maybe she just realized the real reason why she wanted to do it in the first place.

She realized that Ben was still there. She could sense not just the passionate feelings of Kylo Ren, but the timid, soft Ben that was trapped behind the visage of red and black metal. She could sense a cool feeling of kindness still lingering there.

Her dyad.

And she had hoped that whatever thoughts ran through her mind that he could read them or sense them. She used every bit of power she could to get him to see it. She closed her eyes. She wasn't so sure how else to do it. Then she remembered when they touched hands and how powerful it was; across time and space.

She decided to kiss him.

And he knew it was coming. He inhaled quickly as he felt her soft lips on his. She still held the mask midway on his face. She only felt his lips and they were warm and he opened them up to kiss her back more. Her breathing was getting heavy and her hands were starting to hurt with the heavy mask. She pulled away in shock and stared at his lips, which were parted back in surprise. He lifted his arms up quickly and pulled the helmet off and threw it on the ground with a loud clunk.

His sad eyes finally met her brown-hazel ones. They were desperate and soft. The wind blew his wavy hair around.

"Rey," he whispered in his deep velvet voice. The voice that she recognized. The voice that she remembered.

Her eyes were soft and her lips were parted, but she could feel her throat tightening. She tried holding back tears.

"Oh Be-" but before she could say anymore, he wrapped his saber arm around her, pulled her tiny form into his body and pressed his lips firmly into hers. With a passion, his lips were practically engulfing hers, moving and sucking. Inhaling for air, she moaned under her breath and grabbed the back of his head, touching his silky hair. His left hand was on her hip, firmly squeezing her frame. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest. 

She felt light again. Every bad feeling she harbored, vanished. This was what she wanted. What she needed.

She just needed him to get rid of that damn helmet.


End file.
